


Written In The Sand (GaaraXTenten)

by Harully2393



Category: GaaTen - Fandom, GaaTenShi, GaaraXTenten, NarutoXBoruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harully2393/pseuds/Harully2393
Summary: It's been 10 years of regrets being written in the stars of guilt and pain. It's been 10 years but it is not enough to wipe away the fears of agony and war. Two hearts learn to trust whatever destiny brought them but would it be a choice for them to accept or it would just carve another history of misunderstanding and heartache.
Relationships: GaaraXTenten - Relationship, GaaraXTentenXShinki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter I: Of letting go (of WHAT?)

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything else let me remind you that Naruto’s and Boruto's story (and everything) is not mine (If I do then Gaara had been making babies with Tenten after the great war hahahahaah) but this fanfic is. This is my own making. The crackship is GaaTen but come on. I am one of those from the universe of disillusionment that tries to give justice to these characters.

_Reveries of ache_

_In the light it crushes_

_Loving is a flaw_

_Living is a flair_

_Sting in the hand of love_

_Triggers the tears in our eyes_

_Believing in the monster_

_Of eternity_

_Delving into the passage_

_Of forever_

_\-----Harully2393_

****

**Chapter I: Of letting go**

The sunlight burst into the forest where the twinkling of metal was reverberating in that quiet morning. It was a quiet for the weapon mistress as she mastered using different kinds of kunai’s in one single shot in different trajectories. A small smile was painted into her lips before exhaustion had taken her. She knows that putting all her chakra in a single shot is dangerous but to train for it will help her because she still believes that she can be better.

It was her resolution as a faint memory delves into her close eyes. It’s been 10 years since the war had destroy every one of them. They were teens then training to be the soldiers that will save Konohagakure from the people who wants to destroy it.

It’s been 10 years but the reminiscence of the past is still as fresh in her mind. Her friends had move on. She can still see the horror of their scars but they are trying their best to kill them into submission. Some of them are married with their kids becoming Junín’s just like them. Some of them are still trying to find their place in Konoha.

For her, she knows that it was her calling to become a weapon mistress. She’d been helping Konoha develop its magnificent armaments but she knows that one day she had to face her fears. She had to face the demons lingering in her memories.

Naruto had offer them houses inside Konoha but she declines the offer because she likes the isolation of the forest. Naruto doesn’t want to approve it but he had also respected all their wishes. It was also in the forest that she had open her laboratory.

But the silence was just drowning her into the misery of the past. All her life she wanted to be the best but it only takes one fucking sacrifice and her dreams had crumble on her feet. She can still see him. She can still feel him. It was the warmth that she had been familiar with but it offers so much life.

She had been living in the solitude of his memories that no one knows how deep the war had taken her soul. She opens her eyes and let it linger in the blue sky when she heard the snapping of a branch.

“Aunt Tenten.” An excited voice erases all the anxiety in her heart when an explosion of green had changed the blue sky.

“Metal Lee. You don’t have to shout. I can hear your feet as you run towards here.” It was one of the advantages of living in the peacefulness of the forest. It helped her ears become sensitive to everyone’s walking, jumping and running patterns. She didn’t realize it but she is hoping that she can still hear him in her disillusioned mind.

“The Chunin exams are coming. Are you going to be there? I hope you will. I want to show you everything that I had learned so far.”

“Metal, I had told you before I’m not interested.”

“Even if the invitation came from the Hokage himself.” A more mature voice resounded in her thought when she came eye to eye with the only person who can see her broken state.

“L---”

“I think it’s time for you to use all that training that you always do here. Use it to train those little bastards. Tenten it’s time for you to live again.” Lee said as he scans the training ground that Tenten had put up.

He was still wearing his ridiculous green suit a perfect copy of his son’s. They were both beaming with vibrancy that the forest had lost its color.

He was still the Lee that she had met when they were in their teens. He was still full of life and vigor being reflected in his son’s eyes as he quietly looks at Tenten with hope dancing in his black orbs.

She sighed inwardly as she stood up from her siting position. It had been 10 years since he left the warmth of Konoha and leaved her life in the forest. Guy and Lee objected to her decisions but it was the only way for her the nurse her broken heart. It wasn’t just her heart that is broken. Everything about her is broken.

“I’ll think about it, L--- ”

“Are you still ang---”

“Lee, I’m not that immature and petty. I’m way past it. It’s just that I had lived my life in the serenity of the forest. It gives me life knowing that it was the only thing that made him alive. I want to see you all but I can still feel the faceless deaths in my surrounding.” Tenten said with lassitude lasing her voice.

“Tenten you should give up this mundane life of yours. I know it will hurt you but I think telling you that he will never be back will knock some sense into your stubborn head. He is dead, Tenten. It’s been fucking 10 years. You can live with his memories by not locking us away from you. Damn it. It fucking hurts me too. It fucking hurts because I could’ve done something to save him but I wasn’t strong enough. I am as guilty as you Tenten but I don’t wallow into that fucking pain because if I do, I’m just disrespecting the memories I had with Neji. I haven’t forgiven myself either but remembering him as we train together give me the understanding that he will always be with us. You can hate me for this Tenten but we are all damaged by that fucking war. You just have to start accepting that you don’t belong in the reticence of your disillusionment.” Rock angrily bellowed at her that made Metal jump into the forest fully understanding that something is not for him to hear.

Tenten glared at Rock Lee. Emotions are running high but she can see the pain dancing in the eyes of Lee. She can feel the pain and fear emanating from him. She wanted to shout at him. She wanted to kick him. She wanted to do anything that will help ease the pain but all she did is to bow her head down.

“I don’t think I will ever forget about him heck I can’t even forgive myself for not doing something to save him. I hated myself that I thought the promise of silence will help me forgive and forget everything. I don’t think I will be able to put back the pieces of my life before the war broke out. I can’t even see the girl full of ambition. I can’t even see the shadow of who I am. I want to let go but all I see is the darkness enveloping me.”

“I already lost someone I care about. Don’t make me lost one more. Don’t be a coward. You were never a coward. Don’t let the sacrifice he made drain into nothingness. He deserved something more than just this version of you. You deserved more. I’m hanging unto our memories Tenten. I don’t think I can take it if I lost you too. I will never forgive myself for that.” Rock said as he started to turn away and leave Tenten in the silence of pain and guilt.

Tenten look up and she can see the heavy burden that was being carried by Lee. He was right. They are still hurting but Lee is trying to live for the sacrifice that Neji did.

It was the first time after 10 years that tears fell from her eyes. It was then that she let go of everything.

She let go of her pain.

Of her guilt.

Of her fears.

Of his memories.

*******

Sunagakure had flourish since Gaara had become the 5th Kagezake. It had opened a lot of possibilities one of it being in a friendly term with the 7th Hokage of Konohagakure. It wasn’t easy for him to accept the reality because he has confidence in Temari’s intelligence and leadership in leading a village but he also learns to compromise. As for Kankuro, the bastard doesn’t want the responsibility, as he says. He only wants to serve not to lead.

Being a Kazekage is not what Temari wanted. She is now a wife and a mother of a boy a complete image of his father. Temari never wanted the constrictions of traditions that is why she leapt and fought destiny just to be with the man she loves. It was a great choice but it was a sacrifice worth fighting for.

Temari’s marriage to the Nara clan is also an opening for the other villages to accept inter-marriage that helps in breaking long lasting adverse traditions set by the different Kage’s in the past.

Gaara painted a small smile in his lips as he remembers his sister. He can’t believe it but when his sister told him that she never wanted to be the Kagezake even if she is the oldest. She wanted something more than just a title. She wanted a family. A family that he nor Kankuro can give that is the reason he accepted the leadership. He can see that his oldest sibling is happy with Shikamaru.

He was there when his nephew was born and something hit him. If he will die, he needs someone that will carry on with the responsibilities of being a Kagezake.

“Papa, we are ready to depart.” A small voice disrupts Gaara’s thoughts as he tries to find his life in all the years to come.

“Hn, I will take you to the station. I am sorry that I can’t be with you in your journey. Your uncle Kankuro will be with you. I will follow you in three days’ time.” Gaara said to his son, Shinki. Gaara eyed the little boy staring at him levelly.

The boy is just like him when he was young. Lost and misunderstood.

“Don’t worry about it, Papa. I understand.” The little boy said as he gave a small smile towards the man that accepted him as his own.

The father and son duo went to the station and meets Shinki’s team mates. They are bound to Konoha for the yearly Chunin exams and they are going to represent Sunagakure. It was a big responsibility for Shinki because he was the Kage’s son but Gaara had told him that he has to trust his team.

“Oh, little brother. Little bastard, let’s go.” Kankuro shouted towards Gaara when he spotted them that earned him a glare from his brother. 

Kankuro only gave him a sneer. It was one of the most impossible things that had happened in all the history of Sunagakure and the clan of Sabaku but Kankuro applauded the dedication that Gaara had displayed when he adopted Shinki as his son.

“Papa, can I go and meet Aunt Temari before we start the Chunin Exams.” Shinki asked his father as he bow his head down waiting for the answer he doesn’t want to hear.

“If you want, you can visit your aunt. You can say hi to her from me.” Gaara gently told his son before he motioned them to go. As the train’s door closes, he had heard what his brother had spoken.

_“The poor boy needs a fucking mother, my idiot of a brother. Not just him but Sunagakure as well.”_ Kankuro murmured as he turns around to see the emotions drifting into his brother’s eyes.

_“Gotcha”_ Kankuro smiled into his mind when he realizes that Shinki is looking at him intently.

Gaara’s mind went into a torpedo of guilt and fear while he went back to his office. He remembers the day he took Shinki home. The boy hadn’t trusted him easily but when his sister had come after when Shikadai was two years old it was the first time that Shinki had warmed to him.

Gaara fell into a lot of thinking and realize that Shinki loved it when Temari was around even if he is awkward with Shikadai but he smiles a lot when Temari is home.

_“Am I being selfish? I don’t need a woman to stay by my side. I can take care of Shinki but is Kankuro right that he needs a mother.”_ Gaara argues in his mind as he enters his office.

The sun had already risen and he can see the golden grains of his birthplace. He wanted to make this a place of warmth not of death. It was one of the concessions he had promise to uphold but would it matter if he was still single. He wanted Sunagakure to forget the abuse his father had intricated in their minds.

It had been years since his father’s passing but he can still feel the fear from the people because of what his father did. He wanted to erase those fears but can he do it alone? Can he fight this battle or is Kankuro right?

Will it change the history of Sunagakure?

Will it be different for Shinki?

It was then that Gaara had acknowledged the motion of the future.

Of Shinki’s wellbeing.

Of his life as a Kage.

Of his life as a man.


	2. The World (in Shinki's eyes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything else let me remind you that Naruto’s and Boruto’s story (and everything) is not mine (If I do then Gaara had been making babies with Tenten after the great war hahahahaah) but this fanfic is. This is my own making. The crackship is GaaTen but come on. I am one of those from the universe of disillusionment that tries to give justice to these characters.

**_Words are nothing_ **

**_if the heart is broken._ **

**_Warmth is void,_ **

**_If you can’t feel it._ **

**_Shallow understanding,_ **

**_Will reminds us of pain._ **

**_Life is worthless,_ **

**_If we fight it for no one._ **

**_\-----Harully2393_ **

They say that the world is different in a child’s eye. It was one of the truths this world had gifted us in all the probability of miracles.

The train travels as fast as time would require but, in that moment, Shinki is thinking of the lost moments he could have with his Aunt Temari. He was already adding the seconds that he would see her and subtracting the regrets of the “What ifs” in his mind. If time could be multiplied in so many hours, he would be the happiest person in the whole of this world but he couldn’t do it because of Shikadai. He has to divide those moments in two.

The truth is Shinki is jealous. He is jealous of Shikadai. He was the son of the Kage but he wanted to have more. He must be selfish to asks for more but it is in his nature to be greedy. When he was a baby no one wanted him because he was different.

To be honest, even his own parents doesn’t want him. It was only because of Gaara’s intervention that he was able to accept who he is. He can feel the love from his father but he wanted to know what a mother’s love is. He wanted to be complete and in the times that he met his Aunt Temari he had felt it. He had felt the warmth of a mother.

His father is a fine man and a lot of women from Sunagakure wanted to be his bride but Shinki knows that his father deserves more than just a wife that is willing to procreate for power. His father needs a woman that knows what it’s like to be a Shinobi. His father needs to have a woman of her own strength and power. A woman that has her own person and dispositions.

On the other side of the train, Kankuro silently observe his nephew as he notices the emotions running in his eyes. Kankuro tried to be as quiet as possible because he knows that his nephew is just like his brother. They looked calm and serene but when their anger unleashes, they would be the death of everyone.

Kankuro is proud of his brother for adopting and accepting Shinki in the family but he knows that Shinki is broken just like his brother. Time had healed most of the cracks made by their father but Gaara is still learning the art of letting anyone enter his guarded heart. Shinki was only the beginning of the journey. As Kankuro drop his head to think of a way to marry off his brother a hopeful voice rings around his ears.

“Uncle Kankuro do you think Aunt Temari will see me. The Chunin exams is starting and Shikadai will be part of it as the leader of his team.” Shinki asks in his calm and collected voice.

“Temari-neesan is still a Sabaku, Shinki. You have to remember that. When my brother took you in as his son you became a Sabaku just as Shikadai is part of our family. Never ever think that my sister will not accept you. Never put this stupid exam as a hindrance. You have to remember that you and Shikadai are bonded by nature more than a bloody exam.” Kankuro told his nephew as he watches the tension ebbing away from Shinki.

“Why would you think that by the way?” Kankuro asks as he tries to play it cool but he was just trying to pry for more information.

“It’s just that wouldn’t it be awkward for Aunt Temari.”

“Nah, don’t worry about that. Temari-neesan knows her own boundaries. She loves you Shinki never ever doubt that. She loves you just as much as I and the Kage shows you. Why is something bothering you?”

Shinki raise his head as he discerns the twinkle of excitement in his uncle’s eyes. He now knows that something is off and that his uncle is up to no good. His uncle is really the master of manipulation. He is really good at goading you into saying all your thoughts but it is so obvious that everyone can shut him into learning more.

“Nothing, uncle. Your manipulation tactics are becoming more of an annoyance.” Shinki berates his uncle before he went back to his seat.

Kankuro’s mouth literally widens as he falls off from his seat getting the attention of Shinki’s teammates as well the people inside the train. Kankuro gave them his idiotic signs and scruff away from his nephew.

_“I don’t know if I have to be thankful that I have such a mature nephew. His just like my brother. I can’t even win against them in the battle of wills. Should I just drop my name as a Sabaku and run away. These two are the deaths of me. I should find a woman that will kill them both into submission.”_ Kankuro shouted in his mind as he licks his broken ego with mischievousness dancing around his stupid mind.

********

When the sun is setting into the horizon Tenten had made up her mind. Lee is wrong to tell her to give up her world. She can do it. She can be the Genin they wanted all to see as she hides her brokenness. She can be the weapon mistress that had been sought about by a lot of people. She can do it all she knows it because she knows herself more than anyone else but there is something that’s nagging her.

Is it uneasiness? She doesn’t know but she knows that she can do it. She can do it. She keeps on repeating it until the distant memory of that night shook her into unimaginable pain.

_“Neji is dead. He is gone. I am sorry.” Gai is shouting as tears splurge from his eyes._

She couldn’t process his words but then as the night falls into the darkness of understanding voices were taunting her. She shed a few tears away but she stilled herself by saying that she can do it and she did it but why does it still fucking hurt her as she remembers that night, she lost the man she had hope to spend the rest of her life.

She had decided that she could spend it with him maybe not as a wife but someone that would understand him. She will be with him every step of the way but because of a fucking stupid sacrifice her dreams flew into emptiness.

As darkness dances along with the appearance of the moon Tenten’s world crumbles into loneliness. She has to do it. The Chunin exams would be a good way to start breathing in the world of the living.

She is not a coward but Lee is right to tell her that she is. It was the cowardice of showing her weakness. Tenten closes her eyes as she saw a blinding light guiding her into a place she knows so much by heart.

**_The training ground was covered in different training supplies and a lot of different Kunai’s are hanging on the trees surrounding that place. Tenten can see two people trying to outplay each other in terms of wills and physical strength but they are also exhausted._ **

_Tenten’s breath was caught in her throat as the tightening of her heart made it hard for her to stop the tears that freely fell from her eyes. She tries to breath but the memories are sucking her away from her fight with depression. She is broken beyond repair these memories as killing her to the point that she wanted to embrace it all but a part of her brain tells her to fight back._

**_As she fights herself a voice she longs to hear reverberates in her lonesome soul._ **

****

**_It was then that Tenten saw the smirk in his lips. “If you can’t do it just drop your weapons and get lost. I don’t a weak one to spar with me.” Neji’s voice rang around the training ground as he starts to unleash another bout of Byakugan._ **

****

**_Tenten gritted her teeth together. She bites her tongue and use her chakra to make a subtle attack using her different weapons._ **

****

**_She didn’t saw it before because she had closed her eyes and made use of her different senses._ **

****

**_This is just one of the scuffling that they did but it was also one of the memorable ones because it was the time that Tenten was able to defeat Neji. With the use of her familiarity with weapons she was able to hit Neji’s face before fell down on the ground because of exhaustion. She couldn’t hear what Neji was saying because her body couldn’t take it anymore._ **

****

**_“You’re stronger than what you think you are, Tenten. You were able to hit me with those toys of yours. You were able to hit a Byakugan user like me. I hope one day we could spend our days like these days with no restrictions. I hope that when I have to choose the path, I should follow you would do the same. I want to be with you but you deserve more than just a part of me. I hope that you will be able to live our life as the weapon mistress you long to be.” Neji whispers into her ears before he fell down as well in the ground._ **

****

_Tenten’s eyes were swimming with tears as the voice of Neji flies away into the heart of her subconscious mind._

_“Neji-kun, is this your way of saying goodbye. Is this you telling me to let you go. Is it really the end of everything? Neji-kun you idiot answer me. Are you going to say goodbye now?”_

_Tenten fell into the darken ground as she let herself drowns into the sorrow of her pain. She can feel her heart breaking more than enough to make her grasp for her breath. It was then that she realizes something. Her heart is breaking but something inside her is healing away the painful memories._

_She can see Neji’s smile. She can see him playing with Hinata when they were younger. She saw him as his father told him about protecting the main house. She can see the fight he had battling with himself. Tenten can see it all. It was then that she apprehends the meaning of all these pictures flashing in her mind._

_His decisions were not in vain. He had willingly given his life for the greater good. He gave up his life because it was the sacrifice he had been born to do. He has a choice and he had followed it to the path of death._

**********

When the train made a stop at the Konoha station it was already night time. Shinki looks around when he saw the person he wanted to see so much. He wanted to run towards her and give her a hug but he can’t do it. He believes that showing a tinge of warmth towards his Aunt would be awkward and a sign of weakness.

Temari wave her hand as she saw his nephew walking towards her. Her face contorts into unexplainable anger when he didn’t see her youngest brother.

“Temari-neesan” Kankuro called as he paces towards her when he notices the darken aura of his sister.

Kankuro stops in his tracks when Shinki held his Aunt’s hands.

“Papa wanted to say Hi but he can’t be with me for the moment. He said that he is also sorry for not meeting you before the Chunin exams.” Shinki calmly explains it to his Aunt when Temari reigns her anger back into her fuming mind.

_“What the hell!”_ Temari fumes in her mind as she gives a smile towards her nephew. This kid is really like his brother. They can really question your age. She hated her brother for being so collected but she can’t believe that even his adopted son would be like him.

“Shinki, don’t worry about it. I just saw Kankuro’s ugly face that is why. Come on, dinner will not wait for us. We have to go before those two idiots will finish everything.” Temari explained to her nephew as she led the way towards the home that she shares with her husband.

The silence was killing Shinki but he was happy inside because Temari was still holding his hands. He doesn’t care if people would call him a wimpy if they saw his mind. He only cares about this moment. He really like it when his aunt held his hands with no care.

A lot of people were looking at them but he doesn’t care.

Shikamaru Nara was sitting silently on the porch of their house when he saw his brother-in-law silently creeping behind his wife. Shikamaru fidgeted inside because he knows how brutal his wife is. A lot of wives would be saved by their husbands but for him, he needs someone that would save him from his wife. He wants to laugh at his brother-in-law but he didn’t do it because he knows that he will sleep outside again.

Shikamaru eyed the little boy and a smile slightly appears in his lips. _“Am I seeing, Gaara again?”_ he joked inside his head when he approaches his wife.

“Uncle Shikamaru” Shinki address the man infront of him when he saw the awkward tension running around the man.

“Papa, can’t travel with us. Uncle Kankuro was the one that accompanies us.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to see your papa but it’s hard if you are working as the right-hand man of the Hokage. It would be awkward.” Shikamaru explained when he saw his wife’s eyes.

_“What a drag.”_ Shikamaru run through his thought when his wife told their visitors to go inside the house and wait for them.

Shikamaru made the first move by hugging Kankuro. Kankuro understood the situation so he played along with his brother-in-law but Temari had already seen their act with no more than just a flick of her fan the two idiots went flying into the right side of the forest covering their house.

_“What a drag.”_ Shikamaru shouted in his mind.

_“Nee-san.”_ Kankuro cried in his mind.

*************

It was a beautiful night but Shinki couldn’t shake off the excitement in his heart. The awkward thoughts circling his thoughts didn’t happen because Shikadai was just like him. Kankuro is right they are still cousin’s even though their blood is not the same.

It was a fun dinner and it will be part of his memories again. Shinki look up at the dark night sky when a falling star suddenly made an appearance.

_“I’m not a believer of the likes of you but I hope that I will be able to have a mama before the end of the Chunin exams. They say that you can grant it. I hope you will do it for me.”_ Shinki silently whispers inside his heart when someone sat beside him.

“I hope that you will not take it to heart if your Papa couldn’t travel with you.” Temari said as comfort runs in her words.

“I will never hate him. I have to understand him more than anyone. He has so much in his shoulders that rebelling against him would be childish.”

Temari was silent for a moment because she appreciates how grown-up her brother’s son is. Temari look up the sky as she saw the stars lighting up the dark sky. It was a lovely night but Temari can feel that her nephew wanted more than just a piece of her. Something is building up inside Shinki that she couldn’t pinpoint but she can feel it.

It is a mother’s intuition as they say. Temari put her arms around her nephew’s shoulder as she gives him a hug.

“One day, I know that you will be able to have someone that will love you just like how my brother does. You just have to wait for it. Never give-up the love of your papa.”

Shinki just nodded his head as he scoots further closer to warmth of his aunt’s hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:   
> Ahem, ahem. To all GaaTen shippers out there. Let’s raise our flag until the makers of Naruto and Boruto would realize their failings and understand our thirst for Gaara and Tenten.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:   
> Ahem, ahem. To all GaaTen shippers out there. Let’s raise our flag until the makers of Buroto and Naruto would realize their failings and understand our thirst for Gaara and Tenten.


End file.
